


Slight Disappointment

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei realized she had miscalculated right around the time Gregor Clegane was picking her up like a rag doll and throwing her face down on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Disappointment

Cersei realized she had miscalculated right around the time Gregor Clegane was picking her up like a rag doll and throwing her face down on the floor. "I'm the _queen_ ," she yelled at him, "you could at least do this on a bed!" But he was already on top of her, all but crushing her with his bulk. At least the servants had changed the rushes recently, she thought as her face was pressed down against them.

"Listen, you idiot, I'll take it off, you don't have to…" Too late. He tore her gown in his clumsy efforts to get it out of the way, leaving her bare-arsed, then pushed her thighs apart with one massive knee.

"Never had a queen before," he said, almost philosophically, as he bulled his way into her. Then he didn't say anything intelligible for quite a while. Cersei simply bided her time, not struggling as he pounded away on top of her. Really, he was only marginally more boorish than Robert at his worst. He wasn't quite as large as she would have expected either. Maybe that explained some things about the Mountain, she thought. More of a molehill. It did seem to take forever, though, and by the end one of her legs had fallen asleep.

"Had a princess once," he added after he was finally done. "She put up more of a fight than you. Screamer, too." He sounded disappointed, and Cersei smiled to herself as she pulled her gown back together.


End file.
